1. Field:
The present invention relates to electrical switchgear of the type used in electrical generating stations and, more particularly, to circuit breakers for installation in such generating stations.
2. Prior Art:
Conventional circuit breaker switchgear comprises a removable and interrupting element as used in metal-clad switchgear that provides reliable control and protection of electrical apparatus and power systems.
Such conventional circuit breaker switchgear includes three similar pole units, each of which includes current carrying parts, main and arcing controls, interrupter, and an enclosing barrier system that provides insulation between poles, or phases and to ground.
Operating mechanisms of conventional circuit breakers operate on A-C or D-C voltage, and closing and opening operations are controlled either electrically from the metal-clad unit and remote location, or mechanically by the manual close and trip levers on the breaker.
Such prior art mechanisms do wear out and when it is necessary to replace such units, many parts are not available and so cannot be replaced.
The equipment of the present invention replaces worn out conventional 5 and 15 KV air operated circuit breakers at a reasonable cost and with a minimum downtime to make the change-over to vacuum operated circuit breakers in accordance with the present invention.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a vacuum operated circuit breaker for the reconstruction of a majority of the existing older medium voltage and high voltage, say in the 5 and 15 KVA range of obsolete, air-operated switchgear installations at a reasonable cost.
How this object and others that persons skilled in the art will recognize are accomplished will become apparent from the following description and drawing illustrating a preferred embodiment of the present invention.